50 dal: A Nanás darabok
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- Kapcsold be az iPodon a véletlenszerű lejátszást, és kezdj írni. Amíg egy szám tart, addig szabad írni egy történetet - ha nem fejezed be időben, hiányos marad. 50 így született történetemből a Nana fandomúakat olvashatod itt.
1. Glass Skin

**#1 **Dir en Grey - Glass Skin**  
********Fandom:** NANA**  
****Korhatár:** 16+**  
********Megjegyzés: **Ez a sorozat 50 rövid kis novellát tartalmaz, mondjuk úgy, egy kihívásra készültek.  
A feladat: kapcsold be az iPodon a véletlenszerű lejátszást, és kezdj írni. Amíg egy szám tart, addig szabad írni egy történetet - ha nem fejezed be időben, hát úgy jártál, az hiányos marad -, a következő szám alatt pedig kezdheted a következő történetet.

* * *

Mindig fáj. Mintha üveggel vagdosnának, mintha haldokló szilánkok horzsolgatnák a bőröm.

A kezemben a tapétavágó, húsomba égő ornamentumokat rajzol, vés - ő az én szobrászom.

Tudom, hogy nem szabadna, hogy nincs értelme. De fáj, s ezen a fájdalmon egyedül képtelen vagyok túljutni. Ő pedig már nincs mellettem. Már nem látom őt. Már nem tudom megérinteni. Csak egy gyenge ember vagyok, megszűntem istenségnek lenni.

Üvegszilánkok és tükördarabok furakodnak a bőröm alá, széttépik az inakat térdeimben, s én tompa csodálkozással bámulom a kicsorduló cseppeket.

Vörösek, mint a lótuszvirág.

_- Ren, segíts!_


	2. World In My Eyes

**#2 **Sonata Arctica - World In My Eyes**  
********Fandom:** NANA**  
****Korhatár:** 14+**  
********Megjegyzés: **csöpögős.

* * *

Szegények voltunk, mint a templom egere. Egy raktárban laktunk, ruhákra és felszerelésre is alig futotta, de a zene volt az életünk. Hangjegyek folydogáltak az ereinkben a vérplazmába vegyülve.

Szerettük egymást.

A hideg télben gyakran álmodoztunk arról, hogy elutazunk valami melegebb vidékre - Okinawára, Hawaii-ra, Madagaszkárra, Spanyolországba.

Csókoltuk egymást.

Az ágy takarói voltak az esőerdők, az ujjai érintése a toszkán nap simogatása. Egy világot teremtettünk magunknak, egymásnak, Ren és én - egy világot, amit egymás szemébe nézve valósnak hihettünk.

Egy világot, ahol magunk lehettünk, biztonságban.


	3. Rock N Roll Lány

**#8 **OSSIAN - Rock N Roll Lány  
**Fandom:** NANA  
**Korhatár:** nincs  
**Figyelmeztetések**: -

* * *

Ott állt a színpad előtt, kifejezéstelen arccal. Gyönyörű volt, de idegesített. Nem értettem, hogyan lehet olyan érzelemmentes a tekintete. Néhány pillanatig azon gondolkodtam, talán csak a villódzó színpadi fények miatt tűnik így, de azután rájöttem, nem a lámpák csalják meg a szemem. Hiszen mozdulatlan volt.

Még sohasem láttam ilyet. A lányok őrjöngeni szoktak, nem állni és bámulni a színpad előtt, ha fiatal pasik zenélnek. A bandák menők. És ott volt az a gyönyör lány gyönyörű piros ruhában, de nem értettem őt.

Ő volt az első lány, aki nem volt nyitott könyv számomra. Rejtélyes volt, és ez tetszett. Sajnáltam, mikor – éppen olyan gyorsan, mint jött – eltűnt az életemből.

Ám azután végül mégiscsak újra felbukkant. Sosem voltam még hálásabb a sorsnak.


	4. RED

**#9. the GazettE - RED**  
**Fandom:** NANA  
**Korhatár:** nincs  
**Figyelmeztetések**: -

* * *

Régen én még azt hittem, hogy a lelkeket összekötő vörös fonal valóban létezik, de csalódnom kellett, azt hiszem. Még sohasem találkoztam olyannal, akinek a szíve az enyémmel együtt ugyanarra az ütemre dobogott, bármilyen sokszor is hittem azt, hogy végre megtaláltam az igazit.

Könnyen estem szerelembe, túl könnyen vontak bűvkörükbe a férfiak. Mindig elhittem a hazugságaikat. Túl naiv voltam.

Tudod, Takumi, már nem hiszek a kertes ház, a főzőcskéző családanya, a pénzkereső apa és a két apró lurkó tökéletes tündérmeséjében. Már nem hiszek abban a vörös fonalban. Tudom, hogy hazudsz. Nem te vagy számomra a herceg, s nem is alakul minden úgy, mint egy tündérmesében.

Nincs hosszúhajú királyfi fehér lovon.

De azért... kitartok melletted. Nekem ennyi is elég, ami van.


	5. See Who I Am

**#10. **Within Temptation - See Who I Am  
**Fandom:** NANA  
**Korhatár:** nincs  
**Figyelmeztetések**: -

* * *

Egy összetört szívű gyermek vagyok, aki maszk mögé rejti valódi énjét. A világ szemében én egy mosolygós, cuk és kúl srác vagyok, egy punk lázadó, aki nem törődik senkivel és semmivel, aki a saját szabályai szerint él, és magasról tesz a társadalmi normákra. Ám valójában legbelül...

...zokogok.

És ezt az arcomat, a megtört, cinikus, ám folyton reménykedő arcot – vagy, ahogy a romantikus regényekben mondják -, ezt a sebzett szívet csupán a színpadon vagyok képes megmutatni. S olyankor kitör belőlem, mint rácsok mögött tartott vadállat. Reménykedem és harcolni akarok veletek és velük karöltve, a bandával, a közönséggel minden ellen, ami ebben a világban igazságtalan, szomorú... vagy egyszerűen csak rossz.

Meg akarom mutatni, hogy mennyit érek én...

Hogy mennyit érünk mi mindannyian.


	6. Ageha

**#11. MUCC - Ageha**  
**Fandom:** NANA  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetések**: prostitúció, vagy valami olyasmi...

* * *

Sokféle nővel volt már dolgom, olyannal is, mint te. Éjjeli lepke vagy, aki szégyentelenül száll virágról virágra, ám most mégis te fizetsz azért, hogy velem lehess. Tudom, mi hiányzik neked: a törődés. Mégis... minden mozdulatod mocskos, bűnös, semmi kecsesség, semmi elegancia nincs bennük, egy igazi szajha vagy, aki profi módon elégíti ki partnerét – bár ma ennek fordítva kellene történnie. Ennek az éjszakának rólad, s nem rólam kellene szólnia.

Egyformák vagyunk, tudod? Csak én nem lepukkant kocsmákban és sötét sikátorokban keresek munkát, az én klienseim gazdag nők. Neked mégis árengedményt adtam. Hogy miért? Nem vagyok biztos benne. Talán csak azért, mert olyannyira emlékeztetsz Reirára. Éppen olyan szemeid vannak, mint neki.

Mikor végzünk, te fáradtan zuhansz a lepedőre, és látom rajtad, olyan vagy, mint szárnyavesztett pillangó az esőben. Haldokolsz. Csendben, legbelül. Azt gondolod, nincs kiút ebből az életből. Hidd el, én meg akarom neked adni, de a szavak, melyekkel enyhíthetnék fájdalmadon, nem jönnek a számra.

Ugyanabban szenvedünk, s ugyanúgy rothadunk el.

Egyformák vagyunk, kedves Pillangó.


End file.
